


Only In Dreams

by HoloXam



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Archivist Dreams interrupting Elias's sex dreams, Drabble, Dream Sharing, M/M, Post MAG160, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoloXam/pseuds/HoloXam
Summary: "He's back," Peter says. Elias rolls his eyes.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	Only In Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I was cooking up something about Jon and Elias sharing dreams after 160, and... well. It became a whole thing. Have a drabble!

"He's back," Peter says. Elias rolls his eyes and rattles with the cuffs that secure him to the bed. 

"And what am _I_ supposed to do about it? Go chase him off if it's that much of a bother to you." 

Peter considers Elias for a moment, running a cold hand down his chest. Then he takes a step back, fog gathering around him, and is gone.

"There we go again. Wonderful. Hello, Jon, nice to see you. What can I do for you?" 

At the edge of the bedroom, the Archivist tries with all his might to look away. 


End file.
